zombiefandomcom-20200223-history
Rare and Custom Weapons
This page is a description and list of rare or custom weapons. These are weapons that are either hand made (swords, axes, etc.) and found in rare weapon shops, semi-mass produced weapons that can be ordered online, or literally custom made weapons that one would have to order first for it to then be made. Finding these weapons in a zombie apocalypse would be close to nil (0%) as they could only be found in the stashes or dead hands of a weapon collector, or in the very factory/company/etc. they were made in. Please only post weapons that have a decent chance of killing a zombie, and aren't just fancy stainless-steel weapons. If you have evidence proving that a weapon that might seem unlikely could actually kill a zombie, please put a link to your evidence in the weapon's description. ''' 'Melee Weapons Zombie Tools Extremely high quality hand forged swords and axes that are made with either 5160 or 6150 grade steel. Their weapons are renowned for their durability and sharpness, being able to endure as much trauma as Cold Steel weapons. The weapons they make are typically a couple (i.e. 200-500) hundred dollars and range from tomahawk's, naginata's, and katana's, to dao's, kukri's, and other saber-like weapons, all with a rather "badass" apocalyptic finish to them. Zombie Hammer Survival Tools Another retailer that provides "badass zombie-killing weapons", Zombie Hammer weapons are a bit more "outlandish" then some other retailers, but are still made battle ready. All of the weapons come with their signature spiked brass knuckle/trench knife handle. The only problem to their design is the fact that, while they are all very "tacti-cool" in design, because of this design most of the weapons would require two hands to be able to serve a killing blow, an ability that the spiked-knuckle grip limits that the weapon can only be used comfortably with one hand. another weapon/company here Ranged Weapons M4 Tactical Crossbow An exotic 180lb crossbow, this crossbow's main selling point is the fact that it can fire and hold up to 180 small steel ball bearings as ammunition, as well as normal featherless crossbow bolts/arrows. If one were to have the training or ability to use a crossbow effectively, and they lived near a construction store (Home Depot, Menards, Ace Hardware, etc.), then that survivor would find themselves pretty well of in terms of weapons and ammunition, although granted a crossbow has a bit of a "RoF" problem. The major downfall of this weapon is that it is on the verge of extinction, and it can only be found in limited stock on only a few online retailers that still sell the weapon. The M4 can also be found online as the WT4 Tactical Crossbow. PIRANHA Tactical Pistol Crossbow Compact and practical this pistol crossbow can shoot 2 wing bolts, 6 mm balls, fishing hooks with a line, and short prince arrows. It features a steel ball magazine with capacity of 20 steel balls fed to the crossbow as the balls are being fired. You can fish from a kayak or a rock by the river, also hunt small animals like squirrels, snakes, birds etc. It comes suited with a tactical light and laser sight. Precision-Guided Firearms Precision-Guided Firearms, or PGF, are a series of rifles that were created by the company ''Tracking Point that implement their "XactSystem" of aiming to create one of the easiest to aim rifles on the market, granted one knows how to use them. While the rifles themselves, specifically their XS series of bolt action sniper rifles, are nothing too special, taking either .338 Lapua or .300 Winchester Magnum, the main selling point of them, or of any of their models, is the integrated "smart-scope" that will electronically help you find a hit on a non-moving, fixed-distance target after marking them with a button near the trigger. The rifles start around 22,500 USD, and include the rifle, scope, batteries, and a charger for the batteries. The problem with these rifles is that they are virtually useless without the scope, as it is built into the rifle, making taking off the scope and using just the rifle itself a difficult thing to do. The weapon also cannot track a non-static target; the weapon is suitable for firing at something like a paper plate, or a stationary animal, but anything that was moving, especially laterally, would be extremely difficult to engage. Also, the rifles require lithium batteries to power the scope, so unless one has a solar-powered charger compatible with the batteries, then this would be another problem. a weapon/company here Category:Melee Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Firearms Category:Stub